


Cupid Cat and Stolen Underwear

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima's into strawberry shortcake, and i REALLY wanted to put an owl there, as always, guess who's the cat, or does he really?, some random au where they are older and don't know each other, the cat has a thing for underwear, there's also a black cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stray cat took a liking to Tsukishima's balcony. One day the animal starts bringing him underwear. And some time after Tsukishima meets the owner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid Cat and Stolen Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: [my cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back](http://iliveonthenet.tumblr.com/post/108933870291/awkward-first-meetings-aus).

After coming back from his classes and part-time job, Tsukishima couldn’t help but flinch when he felt how cold it was inside his room. Apparently, he forgot to close the window completely when he was going out this morning. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn’t for the fact that it was November and it was getting cold outside.

He cursed under his breath, turning the heater up. Only after closing the window he realised that he wasn't alone. On one of his cushions sat familiar black cat. 

Tsukishima would never say it was his. The stray just took a liking to his balcony and often sat there. With time Tsukishima started giving him bits of leftover food and later on even started buying proper cat food from time to time. What's more, he even came up with, generic as it was but still, name for it:

"I'm not going to let you stay inside, Kuro..." Tsukishima opened the window again and tried to shush the cat out. When Kuro stood up, the blond noticed additional piece of cloth laying on the cushion. After closer examination Tsukishima concluded that it was a pair of male boxers.They probably belonged to someone young, judging from the pattern - yellow smiley faces on bright green background. 

"You stole it to use it as a blanket or what?" he asked Kuro, but the cat ignored him and jumped out of the window. 

*

Tsukishima wasn't sure what to do with the stolen underwear that slowly started to pile up in his room. In the span of two weeks Kuro brought six pairs of boxers. Tsukishima suspected that all of them were from the same person as they were identical in size, although he wondered who could wear such a type of underwear all the time. Every single pair of boxers had colorful, sometimes funny pattern. He could understand having one or two pieces of it, getting them as a gag gift or something but... 

He was walking back home from work while wondering about it when he heard someone shouting:

"Stop, stop! Come back here, you stupid cat!"

Just a moment later Kuro ran from behind the corner, bright fabric hanging from between his sharp teeth. After seeing Tsukishima he jumped straight into his arms.

"Please! Hold that cat!" shouted the guy who was running after the animal. He slowed down and swallowed hard after stopping in front of Tsukishima.

"Thank you... that helped a lot. I've been hunting this cat since last week..."

"Is this yours?" Tsukishima asked, looking at the boxers, this time with ufo ships pattern. 

"Yeah..." the other blushed a bit. "Actually I lost some more but I don't think that I'd be able to get them back. Or if they’re going to be usable..." 

"I think that washing them should be enough," Tsukishima answered while handing him the colorful garment. "And you're lucky because I probably can help you with getting the rest back. This stupid cat - " he let Kuro loose " - was bringing me some underwear since two weeks ago. I didn't know what to do with them. I even considered using them after washing but that's not my size," he shrugged.

"Eh? Really? I'm so happy! Thank you, erm..." the guy paused looking at him expectantly.

"Tsukishima."

"Thank you, Tsukishima," he smiled brightly. "I'm Yamaguchi."

"And that was Kuro. By the way - he's not my cat."

*

"Have Kuro brought you something new, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked over the phone. Such conversation starters became regular thing for him and Tsukishima. Underwear snatching continued and they became closer because of it. 

Tsukishima came to know that Yamaguchi recently moved into this neighbourhood. He was also attending some kind of evening school. Even though he tried, Tsukishima couldn't get him to spill the beans and tell what it actually was. Every time the topic came up Yamaguchi was getting flustered. Tsukishima found it both adorable and a bit suspicious. But apart from that they’ve hit it off great and became friends really fast.

"Yeah, he did. And I'm sure these are yours, I've seen them before. Today’s pattern is strawberries on yellow background. Reminds me of a cake," Tsukishima answered, playing with the colorful fabric with one hand. "Damn, now I'm in the mood for some strawberry shortcake," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"No, nothing. I'm thinking out loud. When you wanna get them?"

"Ah, ok... are you free tomorrow? I can't come today but I could show at your place tomorrow around eleven or something."

"I’m on a break from school and off work tomorrow too so yeah, drop by whenever you want."

*

Before the clock showed exactly eleven o'clock, Tsukishima has already eaten breakfast and thoroughly cleaned his room. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't because of Yamaguchi, since it's not the first time he was coming over, but because the room simply needed some tidying up. Before he started wondering what he should do next there was a knock on his door.

"Hello," it was Yamaguchi, smiling warmly at him, just like always. His freckled cheeks and nose were red from the cold and there were some droplets of water in his dark hair. "You know what, Tsukki? It started snowing!" He was happy like a child. 

"It's almost New Year so it's not that surprising. No wonder it was so cold lately... Do you want something hot to drink? I have both tea and coffee. Though no milk or cream," Tsukishima smiled a bit when Yamaguchi frowned when he heard that there's nothing to soften the bitterness of coffee.

"Then I'd like tea. And... uh... I have something for you, it will go well with either tea or coffee," he held up plain, white box. "It's not much but you always help me with my... well, underwear and you're a good guy and a good friend and... uh... yeah," his cheeks were red again, this time from embarrassment not the cold. 

Tsukishima furrowed his brows a bit, trying to identify the overwhelming feeling he was experiencing because of Yamaguchi. It wasn't exactly the first time he felt like this. He said simple 'thank you' and went to prepare drinks. When he came back to the room the cake was already set on the table and Yamaguchi was staring intensly at it. 

"Is this strawberry shortcake?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yeah, you mentioned it yesterday so I thought that I'd bring some..." Yamaguchi seemed to be nervous for some reason. 

"Thanks again. It's actually my favourite, you know?" Tsukishima sat in front of him and eyed the cake. He wasted no time and started to eat immediately.

"Is... is it good?" Yamaguchi asked shyly.

"Yeah, it's delicious. Where'd you bought it? The ones in shops in our neighbourhood aren't the greatest. And this here is one of the best I've ever eaten. So where?" The blond was genuinely curious.

"I’ve made it myself..." 

"What? For real?"

"Yeah... is it... is it weird? For a guy to bake? A lot of people say that it's girly. And yeah, there are mostly girls attending our evening classes. But still... I like doing it and it’s nice seeing people enjoy what I’ve made and..." Yamaguchi was looking down at his hands clutched over the fabric of his jeans. Because of it he haven’t noticed Tsukishima’s moving and yelped in surprise when the blond gently grasped his chin and turned Yamaguchi’s face to look at him.

When their eyes locked, Yamaguchi felt a shiver run down his spine. Before he had a chance to question anything, he was kissed lightly.

"Marry me, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said earnestly.

“Wha- Because of a cake?” 

“Yes. No. I mean both,” he groaned. “Would I kiss you only because of the cake?”

“I wouldn’t say so before, but now I’m not too sure,” Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side, confused. 

“Shit, Yamaguchi. Stop being so cute. Or no. No, don’t stop,” Tsukishima was having hard time expressing himself at the moment. “I like you, ok? And the cake just made me realise it, ok? But I liked you before. So marry me, ok?”

“Can… can we start with dating first maybe?” Yamaguchi was overwhelmed.

“Yeah, whatever you want! But you’re definitely marrying me later,” Tsukishima concluded and kissed Yamaguchi again, forgetting about the cake for a while.

Too busy with themselves, they haven’t noticed the black cat sitting on the windowsill outside. They missed him jumping down and disappearing into the snow. The underwear stopped disappearing and they’ve never saw Kuro again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/115688685436/based-on-the-prompt-my-cat-steals-underwear-and-i).
> 
> No, but you don't understand. I REALLY WANTED TO PUT AN OWL THERE. orz  
> (And it's 'Kuro' not 'Kuroo' on purpose.)


End file.
